Transcriptions of audio communications between people may assist people that are hard-of-hearing or deaf to participate in the audio communications. To provide the transcriptions to a hard-of-hearing or deaf person, a particular device or application running on a mobile device or computer may be used to display text transcriptions of the audio being received by the hard of hearing or deaf person.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.